Asami Sato
by The Surreal Dreamer
Summary: Asami era la chica más popular del campus. Y siempre me arruinaba cada conquista. Hoy, con Mako, será la excepción.
1. La Porrista

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Richard Dante DiMartino. Solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

 **Aviso junto al descargo de responsabilidades:** Para hacer esta historia, me inspiré en un comic de KorrAsami (e incluso me atrevo a decir que utilizo la misma trama. Lo único que hago es traspasarlo de la imagen a la escritora). Lo he adoptado con el fin de entretenerlos.

 **Pareja:** Asami x Korra / Mako x Asami (Unilateral) / Korra x Mako (Unilateral)

 **Categoría:** Teen (T)

 _Cursiva:_ Pensamientos.

(Números entre paréntesis): Notas de Autor.

* * *

Mi oportunidad era perfecta. No debía desaprovecharla. Mako, el estudiante más popular del campus estaba hablando conmigo luego de que las clases terminaran.

Ambos estábamos en el campus de la Universidad de Chicago (1) luego de haber asistido a la clase de Álgebra avanzada. Ambos estábamos parados delante de la fuente. Él me platicaba acerca de los partidos de la semana pasada, y yo le elogiaba.

—T-tú... estuviste de maravilla jugando contra lo de Claremont McKenna (2) —Le dije, tratando de no sonar como idiota.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, Korra —Comentó esto con una de sus hermosas sonrisas —Estuviste fantástica contra los Golden Bears (3).

Ante ese elogio, no pude evitar en reír estúpidamente.

Mako me gustaba, y mucho. Desde que entré a esta universidad, siempre he seguido sus partidos, y he tratado de llamar su atención mediante mis juegos. Con mi equipo, estábamos a unos solos pasos de ganar, por lo que debía aprovechar la semana antes de las finales para poder confesarme.

 _¡Ánimo, Korra! ¡Has practicado con tu mascota todo este mes para declararte! ¡No pierdas esta oportunidad!_

—¡M-Mako! —Me avergoncé, comenzando a rascar mi nuca con mi mano derecha —L-la verdad... es que yo... ehh...

—¡Espera un segundo! —Me interrumpió.

—¡Seguro! —Le dije embobada. Su voz, y su andar siempre me encandilaron.

Pero no todo podía ser perfecto. Cuando vi hacia dónde se fue, lo vi caminar hasta estar al lado de Asami, quien, seguramente, ha salido de su clase.

—Hola Asami —Le escuché decir a la persona que, en estos momentos, arruinaba mi mayor oportunidad.

Asami Sato. Hija de un magnate multimillonario. Líder de las animadoras. Es la persona que posee las mejores calificaciones en todo el campus, y a la vez la más atractiva de todas. Era la favorita de los profesores y si ella deseaba algo (o alguien), ella lo obtenía. Las mujeres la odiaban y los hombres la deseaban. En lo personal, ella siempre se mete en mi camino: calificaciones, popularidad, incluso cuando quiero acercarme a un chico, ella siempre estaba ahí para arruinarme el momento.

Me crucé de brazos, dándoles la espalda.

 _Consíganse un cuarto._ Mirando por sobre mi hombro la vestimenta simple pero adecuada de Asami, la cual era una falda negra y una camisa mangas largas color carmesí, gruñí nuevamente y los ignoré. _¡Estúpido Mako! Bien, perdón por no ser tan femenina con ojitos de perrito._ A comparación de otras chicas, las cuales iban siempre arregladas, yo siempre usaba mis playeras deportivas, pantalones holgados y, en esta ocasión, mi chamarra de Chicago, mi equipo.

Como estuve tan concentrada en maldiciendo a la mujer que se estaba robando a mi novio (no oficialmente novio, pero él lo iba a saber tarde o temprano), sentí que alguien se paraba a mi derecha.

—Hola~ —Era Asami. Oh, ahora seguro vendrá a refregarme su nueva conquista. Grrr...

—¿Sí? ¡¿Qué quieres?! —Le pregunté mientras le regalaba a ella mi cara de pocos amigos, a la vez que le gruñía.

Por desgracia, ella soltó una risilla. —¿Jugando rudo, no? —Acto seguido, ella... ella pegó su cuerpo en mi brazo derecho, de tal forma que, si miraba para abajo, podía ver a la perfección su escote, mostrando su... delantera —Pero qué tierna~ —Esto último lo dijo coquetamente. Maldición ¡¿Por qué debo ser más baja que ella?! ¡¿Por qué no puedo despegar mi mirada de su escote?! —Como sea. Si quieres una... "amiga" para pasar el rato o... —Haciendo mucho énfasis en la palabra amiga, usando un tono tan... oh por Raava ¿me está coqueteando? ¡Esto no puede ser! Oh no... ¡Se acercó a mi oído! —Hacer cosas divertidas juntas... Aquí está mi... mmmhh~ —¡Maldición! ¡¿Eso fue lo que creo que es?! Mientras hacía ese sonido indecente, ella me extendió una tarjeta, la cual agarré sin poder sacar la vista de su... bien proporcionada delantera. —Tarjeta~

Mi cerebro era un pudin. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Asami Sato... ¡Asami Sato me coqueteaba abiertamente!

—Gra... cias... —Apenas pude murmurar.

Si pensaba que lo que hizo era descabellado, lo que pasó a continuación fusiló mi mente: con su mano izquierda, comenzó a explorar sin vergüenza alguna mi espalda baja.

 _¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉÉÉÉ?!_

—Estoy segura que seremos... muy "amigas"~ —Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, yo ya no sé ni lo que ocurre. Su tono de voz, su cercanía, su mano traviesa bajando más y más hasta que- ¡Me está tocando el trasero! —Oh, qué músculos~ —Su voz ya es... ¿Es idea mía o hace calor aquí? —Oh, olvida eso. —Suavemente, se separó de mí y comenzó a dirigirse hacia los dormitorios del campus, no sin antes acomodar su pelo de tal forma que gran parte de su aroma se estampó en mi cara —Da igual, llámame~ —Dio un par de pasos, y se dio la vuelta. Me guiñó el ojo y me regaló una sonrisa coqueta, moviendo de arriba abajo sus cejas de manera sensual —Nos vemos, Korra~

Me quedé atónita ante lo ocurrido. Con tarjeta en mano, observé cómo ella se alejaba. Mi rostro ardía, mi garganta se secaba, y mis piernas comenzaban a temblar. Era la primera vez en mi vida que alguien en mi vida mostraba tanto interés en mí. Y lo peor, es que comenzaba a gustarme eso.

—¡Exijo una explicación! —Escuché decir a Mako, muy irritado.

Lo único que podía hacer era balbucear. Mi rostro aún estaba impregnado del exquisito olor a jazmín de Asami, y sus palabras aún hacían eco en toda mi cabeza.

Definitivamente, Asami obtenía todo lo que se propusiera. Incluyéndome.

* * *

Notas de Autor:

1\. Universidad de Chicago: Es una universidad privada ubicada en Chicago, Illinois. Es una de las universidades más reconocidas y prestigiosas del mundo.

2\. Universidad Claremont McKenna: Es la universidad de artes liberales en Claremont, California.

3\. California Golden Bears: Es el apodo de la disciplina de deportes de la Universidad de California. Abarca tanto baseball como footbal y basketball.

Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Cualquier crítica será bien recibida ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Charla

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Richard Dante DiMartino. Solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

 **Aviso junto al descargo de responsabilidades:** Para hacer esta historia, me inspiré en un comic de KorrAsami. Esta vez, me basaré en el desenlace anterior para continuar con esta historia. Y, debido a que este cómic tiene dos partes, he decidido que esta historia llevará tres capítulos.

 **Pareja:** Asami x Korra / Mako x Asami (Unilateral) / Korra x Mako (Unilateral)

 **Categoría:** Teen (T)

 _Cursiva:_ Pensamientos.

— _Cursiva dentro de un diálogo_ : voz del otro lado del teléfono.

(Números entre paréntesis): Notas de Autor.

* * *

Me acosté en mi cama. Estaba sumamente agotada. Refunfuñé en mi almohada y solté un leve quejido.

Esto era un sueño. Un sueño muy extraño.

—Hey, Korra —Oh, era Kuvira, mi compañera de cuarto, mejor amiga desde la primaria, capitana del equipo de basquetball y mi camarada en los entrenamientos nocturnos. Ni me había dado cuenta que ella estaba aquí.

—Oh, hola. —Murmuré, aún teniendo en mano la tarjeta que Asami me había dado hace unas horas.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de mi cama —Te ves como si el mundo hubiera terminado para ti.

—Ya no sé qué pensar, Kuvira... —Solté en mi almohada, para luego sentarme en la cama y soltar —Verás, todo pasó con el plan que te dije anoche.

—¿Conquistar al idiota de Mako? Me acuerdo —Habló despectivamente.

—Sí, eso. —Tomé una bocanada de aire, y expulsé —No pude confesarme.

—¿Y eso? Hasta me pediste que me pusiera una máscara de chico para practicar, porque Naga no entendía el lenguaje humano —Comentó con mucha sorpresa.

—Lo sé, y aprecio mucho eso pero... —Agaché la cabeza y suspiré —ocurrió algo.

Mi amiga afirmó con la cabeza. Es momento de decirle.

—Antes de confesarme... Mako se fue a hablar con alguien. —Kuvira hizo un ademán para que siguiera —Ese alguien era Asami Sato. —Otra vez afirmó. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. Cada vez que me proponía algo con un chico, ella siempre entraba en escena y me lo robaba. Aunque hoy... —E incluso estaba maldiciendo a Mako, cuando de repente... Asami se me acercó-

—Alto ahí. —Ordenó Kuvira. —¿Me estás diciendo que la famosa Asami Sato, quien, según dices, te roba tus conquistas para humillarte, se te acercó?

—Sí. Y lo peor... —Sentía que mi rostro iba a arder, pero no podía detenerme. —Ella... me coqueteó.

—¿Que ella qué? —Preguntó asombrada. Yo afirmé con la cabeza

—¡Ella me coqueteó! —Exclamé mientras me tiraba de espaldas a la cama —¡Se acercó hacia donde estaba! Me coqueteó abiertamente masajeando mi... ¡Mi trasero! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! —Extendiendo la tarjeta hacia el techo —¡E incluso me dio esto con su número! ¡Ésto es hilarante!

Kuvira agarró la tarjeta, la observó detenidamente y afirmó con su cabeza.

—Es curioso —Dijo mientras me devolvía la tarjeta —No pensé que ella se confesaría tan rápido.

—Lo peor es que- espera. —Cuando dijo eso, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y me incorporé casi de inmediato —¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

—Eso mismo. No pensé que ocurriese tan rápido —Respondió levantando apenas sus hombros —Mira. No todos lo del campus saben porque o andan tras ella o la odian. Pero si miras detenidamente su actuar, puedes deducir que ella va tras de ti.

—Deja de decir estupideces, Kuvira —Le resté importancia —Además ¿Por qué fijarse en una basquetbolista como yo? Eso es ilógico. Ella debería estar... no sé, con Mako.

—Eso tienes que hablarle con ella —Sonriéndome de lado —Y ya que tienes su número ¿Por qué no hacerlo?

—¡Eso es una locura! —Exclamé horrorizada.

—No lo creo así. Si ella te dio su número, es para que la llames ¿No? —Afirmé con la cabeza —Y ella misma te dijo que lo hagas —Otra vez asentí —Entonces debes hacerlo.

—Pero... ¿y si ella solo juega conmigo? —Le digo con un poco de miedo —¿Y si es una forma de... humillarme?

—Si llegase a pasar eso —Chocando su puño derecho en su mano izquierda —Lamentará haberse metido contigo.

—Gracias —Respiré profundamente, y agarré mi teléfono móvil —Es ahora o nunca... —Me dije a mí misma, para luego marcar el número de la tarjeta.

Sonó una, dos, tres veces. A la cuarta negué con la cabeza y suspire. Corté y me recosté en la cama.

—¿No atiende? —Afirmé con la cabeza —Quizá esté ocupada.

—Supongo. O simplemente no me quiere atender —Añadí con un suspiro —Por lo menos lo intenté.

—Tienes razón. —Levantándose de mi cama — Ahora me iré a bañar. Luego pondremos una películas para ver juntas ¿Te gusta esa idea?

—Por supuesto —Le sonreí mientras ella ingresaba a ese cuarto.

Cuando me dispuse a dejar mi celular en la cama, éste sonó indicando que me había llegado un mensaje. Apenas vi el número, tragué en seco.

Era Asami.

El mensaje era simple y lógico. "¿Quién eres?" estaba escrito. Dando una bocanada de aire, le respondí "Soy Korra". Apenas lo envié, traté de relajarme pero me fue imposible: a los pocos segundos, ella me respondió "Llámame". Sintiendo que mi cuerpo traspiraba en frío, me di auto valor y le llamé de vuelta. Luego del segundo tono, ella atendió.

— _Korra~_ —Aunque estuviese al otro lado del teléfono, hasta podía sentir su presencia cerca de la mía.

—¡H-hola Asami! —Tartamudeé. _Debes concentrarte Korra_ —¿C-cómo ha ido el día? —Brillante. Muuuuy brillante.

De fondo pude escuchar que ella se tiraba en la cama. — _M_ _i día ha sido muy, muy aburrido._ —Admitió con sumo cansancio — _Negocios por aquí, confesiones por allá, nada importante._ —Su vida era mil veces más emocionante que la mía _—Salvo el hecho de que, como de costumbre, no he dejado de pensar en ti~_

Mi rostro ardía y trataba de parecer lo menos nerviosa posible (agradezco que ella no está enfrente de mí. Si así fuese el caso, ya estaría completamente humillada).

—¿Por qué dices que fue aburrido? —Pregunté al tiempo que miraba hacia la ventana. Ya era de noche, por lo que se veía todo oscuro.

— _Todo es monótono. Mi padre desea que herede su puesto en el mundo del negocio y, por ello, me lleva a varias juntas._ —A juzgar por el tono, podría pensar que ella está cansada.

—¿Deseas eso? Es decir, seguir los pasos de tu padre. —La sorpresa aún estaba en mí. Me era extraño saber que no le agradara ese tipo de eventos.

— _Sí. Quiero honrar a mi padre, y por ello estoy en esta universidad. Pero me veo más en el área de ingeniería_ —Admitió suavizando la voz.

—Entonces deberías enfocarte más en ello.

— _Lo pensaré, Korra._ —Luego de unos segundos, ella soltó un suspiro y prosiguió — _Me encantaría seguir charlando contigo, Korra, pero tengo cosas que hacer ¿Te apetecería si arreglamos para juntarnos este fin de semana?_

—¡Seguro! Estaremos en contacto —Añadí con una sonrisa. No creí que hablar con ella unos segundos me relajaría así.

— _Excelente. Entonces tendremos nuestra cita._ —¿C-Cita? — _Hasta pronto Korra~ —_ Con esa frase colgó.

Quedé estática con el teléfono en mi oreja. Había olvidado por milésimas de segundos que ella tenía dobles intenciones conmigo. Y ahora tenía una cita con quien pensaba que era mi mayor enemiga.

* * *

Quiero darle las gracias a **Alondra Scarlett, DevilHina, DjPuMa13g, FckingFangirlLoverOfFemslash, Kitsune Aetsu, LDiamond25, Left Lie, Rainmymind, Rosalie374, TNao, VanesIzumi, agon993, , Illianchundia, nana632, rossmarisin, tokha chan, zucukaka, MVessalius, Railgun7, VSATGPFAN88, Zhyo Jarjayez, nekoleader1221** por marcar esta historia en favoritos y agradezco que la sigan :)

También quiero agradecer a quienes me han dejado Review: **Rarie-Roo 07, DjPuMa13g, love-trc, Zhyo Jarjayez, Hibiki M, UserAnon y Agnesami.**

¡Espero disfruten de este capitulo!


	3. Sato

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen. Ellos son propiedad de Bryan Konietzko y Richard Dante DiMartino. Solo los uso sin fines de lucro.

 **Aviso junto al descargo de responsabilidades:** Para hacer esta historia, me inspiré en un comic de KorrAsami. Esta vez, modifiqué ligeramente el diálogo de Korra e inventé el final (el comic termina en el beso).

 **Pareja:** Asami x Korra / Mako x Asami (Unilateral) / Korra x Mako (Unilateral)

 **Categoría:** Teen (T)

 _Cursiva:_ Pensamientos.

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana desde que llamé a Asami por primera vez. El fin de semana en el que habíamos acordado, ella me llevó a un parque de diversiones. Ella lucía como toda una diva, en cambio yo… iba con mi indumentaria habitual: prendas deportivas.

Desde aquel entonces, comenzamos a interactuar más dentro y fuera del campus. Salidas por aquí, reuniones por allá. Cada vez que la conocía más, me daba cuenta de que ella realmente tenía sentimientos hacia mí, y que no estaba jugando con mis sentimientos. Ella me protegía, me procuraba. Se aseguraba de sacar cualquier duda de mi ser, causando que, ahora, reconociera que no la podía ver como amiga.

 _Ánimo, Korra. Tú puedes. Has practicado con Naga y Kuvira para este momento. Mantente calmada. No lo arruines. Sé que podrás hacerlo._

A distancia, veía cómo Asami estaba rodeada por un grupo de chicos. Ella estaba tan radiante como siempre; y yo, muy nerviosa.

 _Cálmate corra. Tú podrás hacerlo._

Me repetía mentalmente eso una y otra vez. Mientras trataba de no hiperventilar, la miraba de reojo, esperando el momento oportuno para confesarme. Pero viendo que ella no se iba a mover de allí, decidí en ejecutar el plan B.

—¡Ptssss! ¡Asami Sato! —Cuchichee desde lejos, esperando a que ella escuchara.

Afortunadamente, así fue. Ella se volteó y me dedicó una sonrisa radiante, causando que mi cerebro quede frito por momentos.

—¡Hey, Korra! ¿Cómo has estado, bebé? —Ese apelativo logró que desviara la vista por momentos.

Me sentía muy avergonzada. Tanto fue mi pudor que miré a mis costados una y otra vez, guardando mis manos en mis bolsillos. Para empeorarlo, andaba de playera pero sentía que hacía más calor. Ya sintiendo que Asami no dejaba de mirarme, comencé a rascar mi nuca y titubeé sudando a mares.

—Eh… ¿Podemos hablar… en privado?

* * *

 _Primer paso, hecho. Ahora no lo arruines._

Estábamos en la parte trasera del campus. Los árboles daban el aire de tranquilidad que necesitaba para no ponerme tan nerviosa.

—Mmmmm~ Estamos solas en este sitio. —Me lo dijo seductoramente —Soy toda oídos.

—Eh… sí. Sato, yo… — _Empezamos mal Korra._ Sintiendo que mi rostro iba a arder, comencé a frotar mi mano izquierda sobre mi tatuaje. —¡N-no le des importancia que te esté llamando Sato! Es porque prefiero llamarme a nosotras por nuestros apellidos — _Estás divagando. Ve pronto al grano, como lo habías planeado._ —porque es más… "Profesional ". Esto entre nosotras —Temiendo a un posible rechazo, bajé un poco más la cabeza —quiero que sea más… "profesional". ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? — _Obvio que no, no le estás diciendo las cosas de la manera correcta._ Sintiendo que me clavaba sus dos faroles verdad, comencé a rascarme la mejilla con mi mano izquierda y a jugar con un mechón de mi cabello con la derecha—Entiendo que estas… —De la nada, comencé a toser de forma nerviosa —Interesada en mí. Y me hace sentir halagada y eh- —Notando que me iba de tema, negué con la cabeza mientras hacía con mis dos manos la señal de "pare" hacia Asami —NO. No lo estoy diciendo de la manera correcta. Sato, no me malinterpretes. Esto entre nosotras… ¡Ugh! ¿Lo entiendes Sato? Me refiero, pensé en llamarte el día de ayer, pero era solo yo tratando de decirte que yo-

—Shhhhh. —De la nada, siento que Asami apoya su mano izquierda sobre mi mentón, elevando mi rostro hacia el de ella. ¿Cómo es que se acercó? Supongo que fue en medio de mi parloteo —Korra, silencio. —Teniéndola muy cerca de mi rostro, sentí a que comenzaba a sudar de los nervios. Mirándome con intensidad, ella soltó —Tienes algo en la cara.

Sintiéndome idiota por ello, solté una risa un tanto forzada. —¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

—Aquí. —Y me besó.

La sorpresa fue monumental. Mi rostro ardía y mi cuerpo se quedaba estático en el beso. Apenas se separó, mi mente quedó en blanco.

—Korra. Seré directa contigo. —Mientras decía eso, comenzpo a acariciar mi mentón con su mano izquierda —Me gustas. Me has gustado desde el primer día que te vi jugar para nuestra escuela. Y desde ese día, comencé a seguir todos tus partidos. Y poco a poco, comencé a saber de ti. —Sin previo aviso, ella comenzó a acariciar mi cabello, dejándomemás helada —La manera en la que tratas a tus amigos, cómo te pones tímida ente las personas que deseas confesarte, y cómo me desafiabas con la mirada. —Mientras decía esto último, mordía levemente el labio. ¿Cómo podía ser tan seductora? —Al principio no sabía si... tenías los mismos gustos pero, al corroborar tu atracción a otras mujeres al fijarte en la capitana del equipo de baseball — _¡Mierda! ¿Tan obvia fui en ese entonces?_ —comencé a ser más osada. —Sonriendo ténuemente, musitó. —Summer. ¿Desearías salir conmigo siendo mi novia?

No lo podía creer. Lo que iba a pedirle, al final me lo acaba de pedir ella. Sin poder articular palabra coherente puesto a que de mis labios solo salían balbuceos, afirmé con la cabeza sin poder despegar mi mirada de la suya. Ganándome una mirada angelical, sellamos nuestra unión con un nuevo beso en el cual correspondí con todo el cariño que le tenía.

* * *

N. A.: Disculpen que me haya demorado con esto. Tuve muchas dificultades técnicas. Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura y muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leyeron, marcaron favorito y siguieron esta historia. También gracias a los review, me alegra ver las opiniones de ustedes. ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
